Haruko Uiharu
* "A Cute girl that has psychic abilities , she always plays in her 3rd Personality" Uiharu has Short light Purple hair with braided part across her head , Sharp Light purple eyes , and Fair skin . In season three her hair grew longer . She was a close friend of Kiyama Hiroto When she were left by her parents sending her to Ohisama en , Uiharu met Hiroto . She and Hiroto loves to play soccer with the kids in the orphanage including Reina , But when she was adopted by the family of Haruko Reina , Hiroto and the kids in Ohisama en cried and gave her stuff , so she can remember them . Before she leave the orphanage , gave something to Kira hitomiko , a purple colored gemstone , she is not sure of the name of the stone , but she replied that its name is "Aliea" . Many years passed Uiharu was with Haruko Family , she become a smart , responsible , kind hearted girl and Become a disciplined student of Raimon . When she got to Raimon at First time , she found out that her "Dad" was a friend of the chairman of the school , So the chairman told her daughter Natsumi Raimon to take tour with Uiharu , when they got passed at the Basketball clubroom , they found Endou Mamoru and Aki kino organizing the Soccer club quarters and Uiharu whispered to Natsumi "what kind of club is that?" natsumi replied "the stupid soccer club" "A soccer club ?" Uiharu replied when surprised that there was a soccer club in their school "Yes , they just started this year . " Natsumi said " And if they can't recruit members their club will be disbanding soon . " Uiharu felt worried about the soccer club , So Uiharu asked her " Mom " if she can join the soccer club , and her mother agreed to Uiharu to join the soccer club. A day after the day she told her "Mom" for her to join the soccer club , Natsumi gave Fuyukai a permission for Uiharu joining the soccer club , then she thanked Natsumi so much and started to go to Endou Mamoru and Aki kino that she joined the soccer club as a Defender of the team .Uiharu's appearance in season one In season 2 , when she and Prime minister Zaizen found out that Aliea academy was using the orphans from Ohisama en , her friends, Hiroto ,Yagami,Saginuma,Nagumo,Suzuno and Midorikawa , become one of the thing they call Aliea academy , " Aliens " . When she found out that it was them Her aura become dark , twisted pitch black aura , then unleashed her abilities as a Hyper Evolved Child . Prime minister Zaizen , Hibiki Seigou , and the Chairman of the school kept the secret about Uiharu ' s real identity a Hyper Evolved Child. In season three , She was chosen to be one of the Team participants of FFI , Inazuma Japan as Defender , Along With Midorikawa Ryuuji , she saw her close friend when she was an orphan , It was Hiroto , she was happy that her friend received a call to be one of Inazuma Japan's members . She surprise him by showing herself on the front of Hiroto , he was satisfied he met hi close friend again . In the match between Desert Lion she was worried of Midorikawa , because he injured himself from not getting enough rest ,Uiharu was in bench that time , so she substitute Midorikawa then Uiharu became a Midfielder . When the second half begin Hiroto Gave her the ball and Uiharu rushed like a cheetah on the pitch , everyone in the team got surprised by her speed then she used her shot Kiku no Yoake and scored 4-3 by that horrific shot. A kick off from Desert Lion , their forward rushes and passed through the Forwards , Uiharu Blocked the forward with The mist then passed the ball to Hiroto and used Ryuusei blade v2 and scored 5-3. In the middle of the tournament , she decided to go to Italy's area to complete her revenge for her brother against Kageyama ( Her brother Ryuu , was in his coma because of a car accident caused by Kageyama ) , her dark aura become a dark spirit ( that figures the Dark Phoenix ).She uses her ability ( Multi Skill ) , she used Levitate to torture Kageyama , then accidentally used Telepathy on Fideo Ardena , that makes Fideo to be alert where the voice come from , it was from the field . Uiharu torturing Kageyama , then used telepathy again , but now on Gouenji Shuuya that makes him alert as well as possible to tell Coach Kudou about the voice that he heard " If its not because of you my life is now Miserable ! " . The Coach command the team to go to Italy's area As soon as possible . When they arrived what they first saw was Uiharu Torturing Kageyama . While Levitating , she also holds a Feather fan that controls strong winds when where it is flapped that started a strong hurricane , Her friend Hiroto is the only one who can make her calm ,since he was her Bestfriend . Hiroto entered a tunnel-like hurricane ; the heart of the hurricane is Uiharu . when he tried to reach Uiharu , there were Uiharu's voice crying with anger . Hiroto have reached Uiharu , when he put his hand on her shoulder , He said " Uiharu-chan ! It's me Hiroto ! Please stop this ; what will Ryuu will say about this ? " Uiharu realized " What will Ryuu will say ........ about this ? " " Uiharu-nee-chan , stop , you shouldn't push yourself like this for justice , Please don't push yourself too much , even now i'm gone ; i'll still be with you ..." Ryuu's soul replied " " Ryuu......" she said , after that she collapsed and hit the ground ; strong wind and hurricane are gone and levitation effect also stopped . Still Hiroto carried Uiharu to Liocott general hospital . Uiharu had a dream about Ryuu and her playing soccer together . After that dream , when she woke up she first saw is her friends Hiroto , Yagami , Saginuma , Suzuno , Nagumo and Midorikawa . " What are you guys Doing here ? " she said " We heard what happened " " we're still on your side Uiharu-chan " Yagami and Midorikawa replied " It's alright now...." " You don't need to push yourself like that " Nagumo and Suzuno said " We were worried about you " " Yeah , you're tough and strong not a cowardly girl , because of what you have inside , is like your soccer . " Saginuma and Hiroto replied . " Thanks guys " Uiharu said , then she cried when she remember her brother Ryuu , then she taked enough rest until the match against Italy's team Orpheus . The day of the match has come , she decided to be at the bench on this match and also apologize to the whole Italian team including Kageyama . When the match ended a tie 2-2 . she was shocked because of the conclusion . When Inazuma Japan separate to White team and Red team to save Haruna and Rika , she decided to go with Kidou with the White team to the Demon's gate against Makai Gundan Z and won 2-1 against them . After Few matches passed that she is still in bench , the final match against Congo , she played as a Defender , Helping Kabeyama , Tobitaka and Tsunami strengthen the defense line . When the captain of Congo Rococo Passed on the Midfielders , she and the other defenders used their techniques to stop Rococo , First she used The mist , Tobitaka used Second Shinkuuma , Then Tsunami and Kabeyama used The Ocean to stop Rococo , But Uiharu didn't end it that way she unleashed another technique Spider Net That stopped Rococo from Rushing Toward the goal and the match ended in 2-1 , Inazuma japan Won the tournament . After the tournament , The Graduation Ceremony was scheduled after a week ,the graduation day come and the ceremony started , when it was Endou ' s turn he saw his friends crying even Uiharu cried with the others . After the ceremony , a friendly match occured and almost interrupted By Teikoku academy . * Her identity , a Hyper evolved Child . her kind can only live 20 years . at her age 14 , she unleashed her ability , and means her life will be shorter . Category:Defenders Category:Female